


Across Space and Time

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Other - Freeform, brief mention of Sherlock, brief mention of X-Files, for High Wizardry, life debts, normal Saturday afternoon, small spoilers, sort of a crossover, the Man at the Bar, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a normal Saturday afternoon, and Dairine makes a startling discovery while watching tv. Gen fic, very slight (blink and you’ll miss it) crossover w/Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> -First ever Young Wizards fanfic, so I hope I didn’t bungle it too badly. Kudos, Comments, and whatnot are all very much appreciated!
> 
> -Okay, I’m not entirely sure what year this series takes place in, but I know it’s probably before when Stephen Moffat’s Sherlock came out, so please don’t be too cross with me throwing that in. I had to have a reason for Dairine’s mother to watch BBC, so I added it. No spoilers for the show, of course, it’s just mentioned briefly is all. If someone could tell me what actually played during that time period (and what the time period was), I’d be very grateful, as I don’t have the Young Wizard books anymore, and it’s been awhile since I’ve read them.

“Mom, you mind if I watch tv?” Dairine hollered from the living room to the kitchen, as the news was on and sometimes her parents fussed if she changed the channel too soon. Nita and Kit were there as well; both of them bickering about math and school in general, and her father was-somewhere. She wasn’t sure where, exactly, but she knew he was somewhere in the house. Her mother poked her head around. 

“Turn it to the BBC, please. I was hoping to catch the latest Sherlock episode,” 

Dairine sighed. While she normally loved Sherlock as much as her mom did, she actually wanted to watch something else. She flipped it to BBC-and then stared. 

“Dairine?” Her mother sounded worried as she came into the living room; as Dairine had dropped the remote without realizing it, the noise causing the three members of her family that were near her to become worried. Dairine was generally more careful with technology, since becoming a wizard, realizing that technology could be sentient. 

On television, a man that was all too familiar was dashing towards a bright blue police box. While the box was a bit baffling, the man was the same one who had helped her out when she’d gone on that disasterous trip to Mars when first gaining her wizardry. 

“What’s wrong, squirt?” Kit asked, sounding worried though also trying to sound cheerful. “It’s just Doctor Who.” 

“I know him,” Dairine said stunned-disbelieving, staring at the man on the screen. “He saved my life when I first got my wizardry. I was being chased by the Lone Power’s…guard…and he helped me without ever asking for anything in return.”

“That’s not possible. He’s just a tv character!” Nita protested. Kit looked outright shocked, while her mother just seemed worried.

“What’s going on?” Dairine’s father came into the living room. “Darn, I was hoping to catch the latest X-Files episode. What’s all the fuss?”

“Dairine might’ve met the Doctor,” Kit told Harry bluntly, and Harry looked startled. 

“But he’s just a tv character!” He protested, in the exact same tone as Nita. Dairine would’ve laughed at that, if she hadn’t been glued to the tv. 

“No. It’s him,” Dairine confirmed. “I never caught his name, but I’d recognize that figure anywhere.” She began to move to her computer, Spot. 

“Er…what are you doing?” Kit asked, frowning at her. 

“Trying to figure out if he’s listed, and if he isn’t, then I’m calling Tom and Carl.” Dairine stated firmly. “I owe a debt, and I’ve got to repay it.” 

“IF you really were rescued by the Doctor, then you’re in a lot more trouble than you realize.” Kit said, sounding suddenly tense and unsure. 

Everyone turned towards him. 

“Why?” Nita asked, frowning. 

“None of you watch Doctor Who, do you?” Kit asked, and everyone shook their head, but Harry offered, 

“My father did, off and on. Sometimes I’d catch snippets of it, but I was never really interested in it myself. He thought it was an interesting series, though lacking in details in regards to the science of it all.” 

“It really is,” Kit agreed, mumbling before saying louder, “The Doctor travels in a blue box capable traveling across space and time, and is supposedly from a planet called Gallifrey…rumor is, and based on the episodes as well, that he destroyed the planet while trying to stop the Daleks from taking over. If he’s real…then we’ve got to tell the rest of the wizards here, in this universe.”

“Daleks are dangerous?” Dairine asked, frowning slightly. 

“It’s not just the Daleks. There’s every chance that the Doctor might cause this universe to go out. There’s also the Weeping Angels, the Cybermen…countless enemies that the Doctor has. If you bring him here, those enemies will, in every likelihood, follow.” Kit said, firmly. 

“Then that’s all the more reason to repay my debt.” Dairine said, shrugging. “He’s clearly in need of help…”

“Dairine, you don’t understand.” Kit said, hesitantly. “The Doctor isn’t just a Doctor, he’s…he’s more than that. He’s…he’s a Time Lord, one of the last of his kind. He’s capable of regenerating, instead of dying, making him almost immortal.” Kit glanced at the tv where the Doctor was talking to some blonde lady. “All of his enemies? Those daleks that I mentioned? He accidentally created them,” 

“And then had to wipe out the planet because of them?” Dairine’s mother was aghast. 

“Yes,” Kit said, nodding. 

“How much of that is fact, and how much of that is guessing based on limited knowledge provided on the tv?” Dairine demanded, and Kit shrugged. 

“A bit of both,” He admitted. 

“Then until I actually meet him, I’m reserving judgment. He saved my life, I owe him.”

“And he’ll probably collect,” Kit said, grimly. Dairine shrugged. 

“We’re wizards. It’s what we do,” She pointed out, and Kit sighed. Nita and her father both looked baffled and concerned, while her mother was staring at the television screen with a curious if confused look on her face. 

It seemed that yet another Saturday had gone from ‘perfectly normal’ to ‘outright insane’. 

But…at least one mystery was solved. 

And if Dairine had her way, then she’d be telling Kit “I told you so” while bringing home the mysterious Doctor…

Doctor Who.   
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading!


End file.
